


Birthday in the Sky

by mmanalysis



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmanalysis/pseuds/mmanalysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyunma wants to do something special for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday in the Sky

Air is like water in a way thought Pyunma as he fell through the sky, feelingthe wind envelop him like the water. It was these moments when he was glad that he was a cyborg because he knew a normal human body couldn’t withstand the pressure, let alone take in the surroundings without putting on goggles. He can see why Jet is always itching to fly out whenever there’s a fight, even if flying isn’t necessary for the battle.

 As he thought about the pointy nosed man he saw him flying downwards making face to face contact with him and grinning like a madman.

 “You ready for the finale?” Jet yelled out, the wind rushing around him and his scarf making him look like a superhero he sees in the comic books on the magazine stands.

 “I’m ready.”

 With that simple answer, Jet moved around Pyunma and grabbing him behind, arms firmly on his waits with the same grin on his face. Pyunma can still remember when Jet told the others what they were doing today and Albert frowning and Francoise lecturing them about how dangerous it was. He’ll admit, being dropped from mid-air was probably not the most well-thought out ideas but he wanted to see for sure if swimming in the water was the same as going through the air.

 “Alright, I’m going to start pulling up now as we head to shore so just hang on.”

 Pyunma nodded and noticed that Jet’s legs started to angle themselves to change their trajectory, putting the two horizontally and barely missing the ocean underneath them as they flew back to the island. He touched the ocean just briefly, watching the ripples his fingers made before feeling himself move vertically as Jet brought them up to the hill where the house was at and stopping the jets in his feet. As he was let go, Pyunma’s legs felt like jelly as he tried to walk around on the solid ground and having to pause to get his bearings with Jet still grinning.

 “I still can’t believe this is what you wanted for a birthday present!”

 Pyunma shared a smile with Jet  knowing this idea was ridiculous as well. “I wanted to see if flying was like swimming.”

 “And?”

 Pyunma, finally feeling like he could walk back, stood up and looked back at Jet. “It’s fun but swimming is definitely cooler.”

 Jet made a loud guffaw, whacking his hand on Pyunma’s back. “Still the same as ever even when you’re a year older!” he said as they walked their way back to the house where everyone was waiting for Pyunma with their gifts and cake.

 Pyunma silently agreed with Jet in his head. Still the same, no matter how old he gets. But, he doesn’t mind the differences if it means having a group of friends to celebrate with.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was informed that August 20th is Pyunma's birthday and since he's my favorite character in the series I decided to write a fanfic about him.


End file.
